Alice in Chains
by sunbleachedtear
Summary: Alice has never relinquished control, that is, untill she meets Jasper. Rated M for later chapters. My first shot at ever writing a fanfic. R&R please!


Alice could feel herself begin to perspire as she drove around the neighborhood searching for the address listed on her sheet of rules. Rule 1; be at 57914 n Skabinney Ave. no later than 7:00pm sharp. Rule 2; do not be late. She nervously glanced at the clock on her dashboard. 7:01. Shit! She hit her piece of shit navigation system. What a waste of 300 dollars! After circling the neighborhood three more times, she finally found Skabinney Ave and from there it took her no time at all to find the listed address. She parked in the circular drive in front of a huge Victorian style mansion. Hoping the time earlier had been a figment of her imagination, she checked the clock again. 7:23. Quickly, she grabbed the black duffel bag in her back seat. Rule 3; bring several changes of clothes with you. Alice smoothed her hair, straightened her skirt (if you could even call it that) and started towards the big double doors at the entrance of the house. Her stiletto heels made one final clack on the pavement before she extended her hand and rapped on the door three times. Rule 4; knock three times so I know it's you and not some goddamn traveling salesman.

She patiently waited until she heard footsteps behind the doors. The deadbolt clicked, and the doors opened. "My my… What do we have here? It looks like my new slave has finally arrived, but, she's almost a half an hour late. My new slave would never, ever be a half an hour late. Especially on our first night of training. So who are you?" Alice dropped to her knees, looking down at Jaspers feet. "Please, I got lost sir. My stupid GPS…" She felt cold hands close around the tops of her arms. They lifted her up off her knees. "Get to the basement, double time. I'm going to show you what happens to little slaves that don't respect the wishes of their master. She squeaked softly as she hurriedly ducked inside the house. "Excuse me! Do not leave you filth on my doorstep. I am not the slave, I do not carry your things like a little maid." Alice quickly turned around and grabbed her bag from its place. As she tuned back around to head to the basement, his hand caught her by the throat. "Am I a little maid girl slave?" Alice shook her head, her knees growing weak from the pressure, and her pussy growing wet from Jaspers touch. "No, sir, you are not a slave girl. I am sir. I apologize." He released her, and pointed towards the staircase in the corner of the room and she almost ran towards the staircase leading down into the depths of the basement.

Alice silently punished herself for being so stupid. She should have left earlier! And my god was she fucking retarded? She knew better than to leave her things lying around. Shed watched to many scenes about Subs and Dom's to even try and tell herself she didn't know better. She tried to steady her trembling breath as she stripped out of her barely-there mini skirt and halter-top. She wore no under garments of any type. Rule 5; do not wear any panties or a bra. Rule 6; you will be on your knees, hands behind your head when I enter the basement. Alice got on her knees, and placed her hands behind her head as her master had instructed. She lowered her head and looked at the concrete beneath her. There was no carpet anywhere. For now, her knees ached against the floor, but she didn't mind. She kept her focus on the burning between her legs.

Alice thought of why she had chosen this. Why she needed to relinquish control of her life and her body to someone stronger, more knowledgeable about life, and her body than she was. Why she yearned to be a slave. Someone who gives control about every detail of her life to someone she barely knew, but surprisingly, trusted. Alice was always the dominant one growing up. She led her friends at school to do what she wanted. She was always the Dom in the bedroom with her former boyfriends. She controlled everything about her life. Everything until she met him. Jasper. She could remember the details like they were yesterday.

She was having coffee and a scone one early Saturday morning at the local coffee shop. She ordered a double shot espresso with two pumps white chocolate chilled over half a cup of ice filled with half and half with whipped cream and two shakes of cinnamon, and a blueberry scone. Upon receiving her order, a man and his (she assumed at the time) wife entered the shop. He was tall, with loose curly blonde hair, very pale skin and beautiful topaz eyes. The woman with him was slightly shorter, with blonde hair that cascaded past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same shade of topaz, and her pale skin almost matched that of her husbands. Alice was so intrigued she forgot she was staring. The man made eye contact with her, and she felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She quickly looked down, and began to sip her coffee. She decided not to look up again, but intently listened to the man order his drinks. "I will have a large caramel frap, extra caramel, with a shot of vanilla flavoring." The worker wrote down his order, and then looked towards the wife. "And for you ma'am?" The wife didn't say anything, and Alice slightly angled her head so she could see why. The wife was looking down, her hands folded in front of her. "She, the husband spoke, has been a bad girl and will not be having coffee with her master this morning." Alice's jaw almost dropped. She looked at the coffee house worker, but she didn't look the least bit surprised. She made the mans order, then handed it to him with a smile, then began cleaning. Alice couldn't believe what she was seeing. The couple then turned to leave. Alice looked down again, acting as if she were too interested in her scone to notice what had just happened. She then felt a presence beside her. She looked up and saw the man, his wife behind him, staring at her intently.

"Hello. I couldn't help noticing you over here watching us. My name is Jasper." He didn't extend his hand though. Alice tried to smile. "Hello, my name is Alice." She paused for a few moments. "Is that your wife? Hello." "Do not speak to her. She has been a bad girl. And no, she is not my wife. Slave, go to the car." The woman turned as fast as lightning and took off towards their vehicle. Jasper moved and took a seat in the chair across from Alice. Alice was stunned at how Jasper had referred to his female company, but it also made her a little hot. Why she didn't know, and she also didn't know why she hadn't walked away from this man. He certainly wasn't anyone she would want to even be a friend with…was he? "Now, as I was saying, I was watching you watch us over there. I can tell it didn't bother you. I can tell it makes you tingle inside with lust and desire to hear a man dominate over a woman like that. To degrade her. I can tell you wish you were in her shoes, so to speak." Jaspers eyes were memorizing, Alice didn't know what to say, she just sat taking in everything this stranger told her about her feeling, and stared into his golden orbs. "I…I…" Alice tried to say something, but Jasper reached across the table and placed an icy finger against her lips. "Shh. You don't have to say anything. I know what your thinking. I know you long to give up control to a dominant. Well, now is as good of a time as ever. There's something about you, Alice. Something I think would make a very good slave. Here…take this. If you're up to it, follow these directions, and I will open your eyes and you body to feelings that you didn't even know resided in that body of yours." With that, he flashed the brightest smile Alice had ever seen, got up, and very gracefully walked back to his vehicle and drove away.

On her knees, Alice thought about that day, and how she immediately knew she was going to follow the rules Mr. Jasper had left for her. She knew she would because she longed to feel passion like she had only ever dreamed about. Echoing of shoes on the hard concrete of the basement brought her fully back to the basement. She didn't dare look up, but she knew it was Jasper. "My my, what a good little slave. But don't think this makes up for the mishap earlier. I meant it when I said I was going to show you how a good slave acts." Jasper stood behind her and placed his icy hands on her burning shoulders. The contrast should have scared her, but it only made her long for what was going to happen next. "Now, shall we begin?'


End file.
